


One shot - Bughead

by Bettysbughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettysbughead/pseuds/Bettysbughead
Summary: Betty and Jughead have been roommates for over two years. They are very close, but Betty never told him that she has been feeling things for Jughead but didn't know if she should say it or not.When she decides to tell him, it turns out that Jughead was actually feeling the same for her. This situation leads then to do what neither Betty nor Jughead thought would ever do, but both still secretly wished they would do some day.





	One shot - Bughead

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutty and fluffy #bughead one shot, hope you'll like it!

Betty and Jughead have been roommates for over two years. Betty used to have another roommate, but he left after he found a girlfriend. She stayed without one for nearly four months until Jughead knocked at her door.

 

* _flashback*_

 

 

" _Hello." He says when she opens the door. "I'm here because I saw the flyers about you looking for a roommate." he says, smiling politely. She starts smiling, hoping she finally found a roommate._

 

 

_"Yes." She replies, with a big smile. "Well, come in." She tells him as she shifts on the side to let him in. She closes the door behind him and tells him to go to the kitchen counter. She joins him when she closed the door. She asks him questions such as 'do you smoke?'; 'do you drink?';_ _'do_ _you play music late at night?'; 'are you planning on throwing any parties in here?' and many more._

 

 

_When they finish, she already wants him as her roommate. He is so much like her. They like the same things, they have the same hobbies. He is just the perfect roommate._

 

 

_She looks at him dramatically and he says:_ _"You_ _don't want me as your roommate,_ _do_ _you_ _?" He winces, but seems to have expected this answer._

 

 

_"Well..." she says, an almost shy ton_ _"Not_ _at all!" She smiles._ _"You're_ _honestly everything_ _I've_ _been looking for_ _those_ _last four months_ _so there's no way_ _I'm_ _gonna let you go, now." She says with a laugh._

 

 

                     *back to reality*

 

 

And this is how it all started. Now, Jughead is settled on their couch, watching a movie on Netflix. Betty is not here yet. She's supposed to come back from work at 8:00pm. We checks the hour and sees that it's still 7:30pm. As he has time, he decides to make her pancakes. He knows she loves it.

 

 

By the time he finishes and lets it get colder, he hears the sound of the keys unlocking the door. _It's_ _her_ he whispers to himself. He hears her calling him. She sees him before he has the time to say _ye_ s and hurries at him.

 

 

"Hey." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek, wrapping her right arm around his neck. He immediately wraps his left arm around her waist. His other hand on the kitchen counter. She doesn't completely pull away, her face at one inch from his as she asks: "You had a good day?" With the biggest smile she could ever give to someone. Jughead loves this smile, when her tongue is between her teeth. He find this incredibly cute.

 

 

"Well, let's say yes. I just stayed on the couch watching TV." He nods towards the TV. She turns around and quickly turns back, as if he would disappear if she stoped staring at him for one second.

 

 

"At least," she kisses him again and pulls away to sit on a chair as she continues. "You didn't work. I've been up since 5:00am and I'm exhausted." She exhales, letting her shoulders fall, her arms resting on the table.

 

 

"Well, if you want we can watch a movie and we'll go to sleep." He shrugs. "By the way, I made pancakes." He smiles at her.

 

 

"Omg." She stands up and walks to him. "I love you so much!" She wraps her both arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug. He is taller than her so she has to tiptoe. She pulls away and go take the pancakes Jughead made and both go to settle on the couch.

 

 

"Which movie?" He asks.

 

 

"I don't know, any. As long as it's not a horror movie. I still wanna sleep." She jokes, with a laugh. When he finds a good movie to watch, she curls up into his arms, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as they're watching the movie.

 

 

When the movie ends, Betty is less tired than before. She didn't want that since she has to wake up very early the next day. Jughead is not asleep either. They decide to turn the TV off and head to their respective room.

 

Betty tries to sleep. She shifts several times, she rolls over to find the most comfortable position. She can't. She decides then, to wake Jughead up. _He_ _doesn't_ _work tomorrow, anyways_ she tells to herself.

When she is in his room, she hurries to his bed and lie on her stomach, her elbows pressing on the mattress as she watches him sleeping. She smiles at him. She finds him so cute when he sleeps. She could watch him for hours.

There is something she never told him. How could she, anyways? She is too scared he wouldn't feel the same and she doesn't want things to be awkward between them.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She hears his sleepy voice, which drags her out of her thoughts.

"I'm not tired." She replies in an exhale. "Maybe watching TV wasn't the best idea, after all." She stares at the beside table, pouting and looks back at him.

"You're so cute, you know that?" He laughs, turning around so he lies on his back. She just smiles and shifts upper closer to him so her arms are in either side him, her body still where it is and she wraps her arms around his neck and give him a kiss on the check. His arms come around her and holds her close.

"Thanks." She whispers, smiling. She rests her head in his torso, Jughead tightening his hold around her. They stay like that for endless minutes, only enjoying the moment, when Betty speaks.

"Can I tell you something?" She says shyly. She lifts her head and she's this smile she loves so much on his face.

"Sure, tell me." She seems to think about what to answer.

"Well, you know that I love you, right?" Even her saying this sounds weird for her because he thinks that she loves him as a friend but she doesn't. She _really_ loves him. And it's been a while already.

"Yes, I do. And I love you too." He answers, his smile disappearing a little as a confused face settles instead.

"Well, it's... not _exactly_ the way you...think...I...do." She winces. Jughead doesn't seem to understand, at the beginning.

"I'm not sure to-" he trails off, seeming to finally understand. She looks at him, without saying anything, her face like she's slightly pouting. She never notices when she makes that face. Jughead find this face too cute.

Betty is surprised to see a smirk growing on his face. She frowns at him in confusion. He lifts her so she settles over him. She gasps at the action.

"Well, maybe _my_ way to love you is not _exactly_ the way you think either." His smirk turns into a smile. At first, she is not sure to understand but then...

"So, if I do _thi_ s?" At the word _this_ her lips get closer to his until being at one inch from them. She looks at him, he doesn't say anything or make any move, so she closes her eyes as she touches his lips hers. She pull away, just enough to look into his baby blue eyes and when she sees that he doesn't make any move or doesn't say anything to stop her, her lips crashes on his.

She feels him smiling into the kiss. Her tongue brushes his bottom lip. He immediately opens his mouth but doesn't let her tongue slipping into it. Instead, he pushes it with his own tongue and slips it into her mouth, as he rolls her over so she is lying on her back and he is hovering over her. She moans when his tongue intertwines with hers, she moans when she feels his hand slipping under her shirt.

Je pulls away to take his shirt off and she lifts her arms so he can take hers off. He takes it off, revealing her pink strapless bra. He crashes his lips on hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth, intertwining with hers as he unclips her bra. Once he tossed it aside, he starts massaging her breasts with both his hands, squeezing them, making circles, still kissing her. Her moans get louder and louder by the action.

She slips her hands to his waistband and tugs it with her index fingers. He moans in agreement and she slowly lowers his pants, taking his boxers in her way. He helps her, trying to not break the kiss as he does and throws them somewhere on the floor.

He starts kissing her neck, licking and sucking the skin. He kisses lower and lower until the her belly button and looks at her, his fingers holding her shorts and panties. She nods and he pulls them down and throws them on the floor. She continues kissing her, lower and lower, his hands massaging her breasts, which makes her arche her back. He reaches her center and licks lightly over her folds. She lifts her hips up to him, to make his tongue slide between her folds. "More" she whimpers as she lifts up to him. He smiles against her and opens his mouth, placing it against her, his tongue not moving.

She wiggles a little but he keeps her still with his hands and suddenly, his tongue presses into her and starts moving, his mouth sucking. She cries out at the sesation, her head pressing into the pillow, her hips lifting up, his hands still holding them down. He continues licking and sucking her until he feels her tightening around his tongue, her juice spilling over his tongue. He swallows it eagerly, smiling slightly as he does. He never tested anything that good, and this fact was turning him on even more, making him twitch.

He trails kisses up along her body and kisses her on the mouth. His tongue slides into his mouth and she can test herself, which makes her moan into the kiss. She wraps her legs around him, pressing her bare center against his hardness.

"Eager, aren't you, princess?" He smirks, looking into her green eyes.

"Princess? I like that." She smiles as she moans. He unwraps one of her legs and pins it with one arm on the bed. He knows she already had sex before so he doesn't have to be as gentle as he would be if it was her first time.

"Hmhm? You might like _this_ too." And at the word "this", he thrusts hard and deep into her, making her press her head back onto the pillow, her eyes rolling at the back of her head. She swears she never felt anything quite like this before.

He doesn't wait a second and starts a slow pace that makes her body burn of pleasure. He keeps one hand on the leg around him and put the other on her check and kisses her passionately, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Then, he kisses her neck, licking the dark corners as he keeps a slow pace. He pulls away and looks at her, still thrusting into her, sliding half way out before sliding back in. Her eyes can't stay open anymore, so she closes them and presses her on the pillow, moaning, enjoying this moment.

"God..." she whispers. "Juggie don't stop.... don't stop..." she moans, feeling him even more with her eyes shut. He starts picking up the pace and she falls apart. This is the best sensation she has ever experienced in her entire life.

Jughead's thrusts become harder and harder. At this time, Betty just can't keep her eyes open. The pleasure going through her body doesn't allow it. Suddenly Jughead feels her starting to tighten and slides his hand between them and starts rubbing her clit in circles with his finger.

"That's it. Come for me, baby. Come for me." His whispers breathless into her ear, as he kisses her jaw, than her check. At his words, Betty clenches hard around him, a long cry escaping her mouth. Jughead crashes his lips onto hers to swallow her cries. She can barely move her lips. When she comes, Jughead thruts a few more times before crashing onto her, both breathing heavily.

They stay like that for a few minutes and then, Jughead pulls out, making Betty wincing a little at the loss of him, and crashes next to her.

"That was...." Betty starts. "I don't know." Jughead smiles and lifts up on his elbows and looks at her.

"Amazing. I definitely agree." He says with a smile. Betty smiles and lifts up to kiss him on the lips, one arm coming around his neck. When they pull away, Jughead's smile is bigger. "Can't get enough of me?" He says with a smirk. Betty wants to roll her eyes at that but laughs a little instead.

"No, I can't." And they both laugh. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and I'm coming back, okay?" She says as she stands up, taking the sheets to cover herself.

"Can I join?" He asks, still with his smirk. Betty laughs slightly and bites her bottom lip before nodding towards the bathroom door. Jughead stands up quickly, not bothering covering himself and picks Betty up. She yelps at the action and quickly weeps her arms around his neck. He carries her to the bathroom and when they finished and came back into their bed, Betty curl up into him, her arm coming over his stomach, squeezing around him.

"Good night, baby." He whispers before kissing her temple. She smiles and squeezes a bit more.

"Good night." She whispers back. "I love you." Jughead smiles and squeezes her.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I hope you liked this story! Leave kudos and comment what you thought about it! <3


End file.
